¿Celos?
by anachan1996
Summary: En esta historia Ronald se enamora de Grell y siente envidia por William por que el tiene algo que no tiene el.


¿Celos?

¿Celos? ¿Qué Son en realidad los celos? ¿Qué clase de sentimiento es ese? Un sentimiento que recorre todo tu cuerpo, ese sentimiento que te llena de ira por dentro, ese sentimiento que despierta como envidia.

Todo parecia indicar que seria un dia tranquilo y lleno de paz, William había despertado de buen humor, esa noche había descansado perfectamente, Grell termino sus deberes tal cual, permitientdole ir a descansar mas temprano, esa mañana desayuno y tomo su taza de té, tan recofortante como siempre, se diriguio como de costumbre a la sede de Shinigamis, al llegar a su despacho comenzó a revisar sus documentos, habia una inmensa columna de hojas que tenia que revisar, de pronto Grell entro y cerro la puerta.

-¿Will?- se sento en el sofá negro que tenia William en su despacho

-¿Qué quieres Sutcliff?- pregunto a quel moreno sin voltear a ver a la parca rojiza

-¡William! ¿Podemod salir a comer hoy en la noche?- se poso como un pequeño gatito, meneando la cola y parando las orejas

-Si ya terminaste tus deberes, pero veo que no has hecho nada, si trabajaras tendria mas tiempo para ti, pero ni eso haces bien, vete a trabajar Sutcliff- decia sin despegar la vista de los documentos que yacían en su escritorio

-Eres muy gélido conmigo- dijo poniendose de pie –Tomare mi agenda- clamaba tristemente mientras tomo su agenda y salia del despacho de su jefe, William seguia observando y analisando las almas que habían recolectado, hacía el registro y ordenaba por abecedario como debia de ser, Grell salio muy triste de su oficina, su moreno nunca le hacía caso y cuando le daba un rato para el era como estar en el cielo, Grell se diriguio al comedor en donde pidio una rebanada de pay y una taza de té de frutos rojos, yacia sentado comiendo tranquilamente cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, intentaba parar pero no podia realmente se sentia triste, un presuroso Ronald había llegado al comedor dandose cuenta que su sempai estaba solo, no dudo ni un segundo en ir a verlo, cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba su amado sempai se dio cuenta que este, se encontraba llorando

-Grell-sempai- dijo Ronald al verlo llorar

-¡Ronny!- Grell voltio a verlo -¡Oh!- intentaba secar sus lagrimas con la manga de su gabardina roja -¿Qué paso Ronny? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Grell-sempai…- suspiro - ¿Por qué llora?¿A caso otra riña con William-sempai?-

-Hay Ronny…- sus lagrimas brotaban cada vez mas –Si amor, otra pelea con el-

-Tome Sempai- Ronald extendio su mano con un pañuelo –Seque sus lagrimas con esto, una dama no debe de arruinar sus lindas vestimentas- Ronald seco las lagrimas que caian en el rostro de su Sempai rojizo

-Gracias Ronny- Grell tomo la mano de su subordinado y la apreto contra su mejilla, despues dandole un beso en los nudillos de su mano –Que gentil eres-

Ronald se sonrrojo, nunca había tenido un cumplido por parte del pelirrojo, pronto Grell se levanto de su lugar, tomando de la mano a su subordinado se lo llevo a su despacho… Ronald no comprendia que estaba sucediendo la parca rojiza estaba comportandose de manera extraña, cuando llegaron entraron a ese mar rojo, Grell cerro la puerta con seguro, y se abalanzo a los brazos de Ronal

-¿Sempai?- dijo abrazandolo

-Ronny, dejame estar unos minutos haci, prometeme que no le diras a nadie- Grell le abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba con abundancia

-No se preocupe sempai- Ronald sentia como las lagrimas calidas caian en su hombro, esas lagrimas calidas, hacia que se sintiera triste por el –Sempai- le abrazo con mas fuerza el rubio menor –No llore, prometame que no llorara jamas, y yo le prometo siempre estar a su lado cuendo me necesite-

-Eres un niño inpertinente- Grell se levanto del hombro de Ronald, le miro fijamente y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, con sus manos seco sus lagrimas y dijo –Gracias Ronny- se acerco a el y le beso la frente –Ronald se sonrojo y su corazón latia rapidamente -Es hora de trabajar vamos- seco bien sus lagrimas y arreglo el maquillaje que se había arruinado

-Bueno semapi iremos al mundo de los humanos ¿Verdad?- quito el seguro de la ofcina de Grell y abrio lentamente la puerta

-Si hay que darnos prisa antes de que William se enoje- reafirmo la parca

Una vez que Ronald abrio en una totalidad la puerta sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba hay, se sorprendio

-¿Qué haces aquí Xnox?- dijo una voz, el Shinigami menor se dio la vuelta para ver quien era

-¿Wi….William-sempai?- se sorprendio Ronald

-¡Will!- dijo Grell asustado

-¿Pregunte que haces aquí Xnox?- William tenia su guadaña en la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha acomodo con sus dedo indice y medular sus lentes

-Yo…..yo….yo- tartamudeaba el Shinigami menor

-Le pedi a Ronald que viniera, necesitaba que buscara unos papeles por mi- dijo Grell acercandose a el, algo nervioso

-¿Eso es verdad Xnox?-

-Por supuesto Sensei- rascaba la parte tracera de su cabeza

-De acuerdo, ahora salte Xnox necesito hablar con Sutcliff-

-¿Conmigo?- se apunto con el dedo indice

-¡Si! Contigo Grell-

-De acuerdo… sempai… bueno me voy conpermiso- Ronald salio corriendo del despacho de su Jefe, dejando a solas a los dos Shinigamis superiores, caminando rapidamente al comedor se quedo pensativo.

-"Grell-sempai se veia tan lindo llorando, pero es mas lindo cuando sonrie, ¿Por qué estaba llorando?"- cuando de repente le sacaron de entre sus pensamientos

-Hey Xnox- dijo Eric

-¡Eh!- voltio a ver a quien le hablaba

-¿En que piensas tu? Tienes una mirada de enamorado- se burlo de su propia broma

-¿Yo? ¿Enamorado?- Ronald comenzo a reir nervioso –Estas loco- seguia riendo

-Es verdad tu solo andas de secretaria en secretaria- Eric reia del por menor

-Hmph- bufo Ronal mientras se cruzaba de manos –Eres realmente malo Eric-sempai, pero dime ¿Dónde esta Alan-san?-

-Ah- se dio media vuelta –Es verdad… nos vemos- salio corriendo el Shinigami mayor

-¿Qué? Hmph se va sin decir nada- decia Ronal mientras podia ambas manos en su cabeza y mirando hacia la nada suspiro -¿Qué estara pasando con Grell-sempai y William-sempai ahora?- susurro para si mismo

-Nada- Dijo Grell susurrando en el oido de susubordinado

-¡Ah! Grell-sempai- este voltio asustado, Grell rio al ver a su compañero nervioso y sonriendo enseñando sus dientes filosos -¿Qué…que pasa?-

-Sabes Ronny cariño- suspiro Grell mientras ponia sus manos en sus caderas –Si te lo propones puedes enamorar a una joven chica y casarte con ella, y dejar de andar de coqueto- Decia demasiado serio

-Hay sempai, usted deberia hacer lo mismo-

-Yo soy un hombre que quiere a un hombre, la única mujer a la que ame fue a Angelina y me traiciono, ahora ando de hombre en hombre, un dia sere ejecutado por traicion, pero tu- el sonrio – No cometas el mismo error que yo- se abalanzo a el dandole un fuerte abrazo –Bueno Ronny vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer- Se despego de el

-Claro- fue lo único que respondia el muchacho, al llegar al mundo de los humanos, Grell estaba tan energetico, atravesaba a los humanos con su guadaña como si nada veia los cimatografic records de los que estaban a su juicio, pronto ambos Shinigamis habian terminado de trabajar todo lo que su agenda indicaban, las horas extras que William les habia dado era interminables, ambos Shinigamis se fueron a sus casas para descansar, las semanas por mas extraño que fuera pasaron rapidos para Ronald parecian como cuando estaba alguien en primavera, o según eso es lo que decian cuando alguien estaba enamorado, dia tras dias pasaban las horas rapidamente, Ronald pasaba más tiempo con su Sempai Rojizo, el tiempo que psaba con el era mas con el que pasaba con las chicas que conquistaba por una noche, dia a dia Ronald empezo a sentir algo por su Maestro pelirrojo, al principio no lo podia creer ¿Estar enamorado de ese hombre afeminado? Admitia que Grell era guapo tanto como hombre y mujer, pero el tenia mas que reconcido su orientación sexual, a el le gustaban las mujeres, no los hombre, aceptaba que su Sempai era guapo y sexy pero no podia creer lo que le sucedia, ¿Cuándo se empezo a enamorar de Grell? No lo sabia habia perdido la noscion del tiempo, todos los dias le regalaba una rosa a Grell, dia a dia se daba ceunta que William se enojaba con el y lo veia las timado varias veces, por suerte eran inmortales si no ya habria muerto desde hace mucho, esa noche Ronald estaba decidido a invitar a Grell a cenar, efectivamente lo logro, pudo convenser a Grell, en la noche cuando fue a recoger a su afeminado sempai a su casa se dio cuenta que este andaba mal herido.

-¿Sempai?¿Que sucedió?- entro a su casa

-Nada Ronny, pero me temo que no podremos Sali hoy, por las heridas-

-Sempai me traigo las cosas realmente quiero cenar con usted- decia insitentemente

-Pero….-

-Porfavor sempai- insitia cada vez mas

-Esta bien-

Ronald despues de todo pudo convencerlo, esa noche queria pasarla bien con su Sensei, queria acerle olvidar todo lo que William le hacia, preparo una rica cena y abrio una botella de Champaña, no tardo mucho cuando Grell ya estaba asta tras

-Sempai, creo que ha bebido de mas- dijo Ronald tratando de quitarle la botella

-Dame eso- le arrebato la botella –Ya se que he bebido de mas, pero quiero seguir tomando- se abalanzo al cuello del por menor

-Sempai- susurro en el oido del Shinigami mayor -¿Qué le paso?-

-William se enojo con migo y me pego con su guadaña- decia inconcientemente

-Malditasea Grell-sempai ¿Por qué se deja golpear por el?- dijo muy molesto Ronald

-Por que lo amo- callo al suelo –Es raro, pero el demuestra su amor de esa forma- Grell ya no estaba conciente de lo que hacia, Ronald estaba celoso, ¿Por qué Grell tenia que amar a alguien asi? Siempre lo lastimaba y lo golpeaba, insultandolo todos los dias, estaba celoso realmente, el tenia mas que claro que para su Sensei pelirrojo William era su mundo, sabia que Grell queria hombres y no niños como el decia, no soporto la tentacion y desidio aprovecharse de la situación.

-Sempai- se acerco a el a horcadillas

-S…s..si- hipeaba el pelirrojo

-Le amo- lo dijo asi de simple, ambos Shinigamis yacian en el suelo Ronald arriba del pelirrojo

-Dejate de tonterias Ronny, ¡Eres un niño!- lo empujo con su mano derecha

-Ya no soy un niño Grell-sempai- se acerco a el –Soy un hombre- sus rostros estaban demaciado serca –Desde que me converti en un Shinigami de élite- Ronald se acerco mas a el y le dio un beso, al principio fue forzado, pero luego se calmo el beso convirtiendose en un beso a pasionado –Sempai- Ronald metio la mano debajo del pantalon del pelirrojo

-N..no..no- decia repeditamente Sutcliff –No.. Ronny cariño- gemia de placer al sentir como el Shinigami menor bajaba su pantalon suavemente con una mano y con otra sostenia su miembro

-Tranquilicese Sempai- le quito su chaleco y su camisa, al dejarlo completamente desnudo, con una mano masajeaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo el miembro de Grell, con la otra mano jugueteaba con los pezones rosados de su Sempai

-Ro…Ron..Ronald- gemia entrecortado Grell

-Sempai….Sempai- decia una y otra vez el joven muchacho

Pronto la noche se volcio tan apacionado,Grell susurraba al oido gemidos de placer a Ronald, el joven muchacho termino dentro de su sempai, la noche se volvio tan candente y llena de pasión, a la mañana siguiente Ronald saguia con seguridad que su querido sempai no recordaria nada, era exactamente como lo predijo, al despertarse Grell vio a Ronal sentado en el sofa dormido, el habia despertado en su habitacion con su pijama, no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero no creia que lo hubieran echo, Ronald siempre fue algo indiferente con él y el siempre andaba de coqueto, Grell lo desperto el se levanto soñoliento

-¿Oh? Grell-sempai ¿Ya desperto? Buenos dias, parece que las copas se le subieron anoche no pude dejarlo solo en esas condisciones, perdone que me aya quedado dormido aquí- se levanto soñoliento

-No te preocupes Ronny cariño- le abrazo –Gracias por cuidar de mi..Gokurosama desu- susurro asu oido

Era verdad que Grell no sabia que sucedió una noche antes, pero sabia que Ronald le habia cuidado, esa misma mañana Ronald se fue alado de su sempai para dirguirse a la sede al llegar William estaba en la entrada de la sede

-¡Will!- Grell se abalanzo a los hombros de su verdadero amor

-Sutcliff sueltame- William hablaba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro –Xnox-

-¿Si?- decia algo nervioso tenia miedo de que William sospechara algo, sin embargo por dentro estaba enojado Sutcliff amaba a William y no a el

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No ¿Por qué lo dice?- realmente estaba mintiendo estaba celoso de William, el tenia a la pesona que por primera vez amaba,pero no podria volverlo a tener

-Te vez extraño- se separo de Grell –Sutcliff, ve a mi oficina necesito hablar contigo-

-Si…Bueno Ronny querido me voy- se acerco a el y le beso la frente –Gracias por cuidar de mi- este se alejo

-Bueno Xnox- volvio a repetir pero ahora algo molesto

-¿Si William-sempai?- estaba furioso por dentro y nervioso por fuera

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Na…nada- vio como William se acercaba a el

-Te dire algo Xnox- sintio la mirada fria de sujeto intimidante

-¿Si? Sempai- este se hacia, hacia atrás

-Si vuelves a poner una mano en Grell tendras muchas horas no remuneradas…. No creas que no se como te comportas con Sutcliff- su mirada se hacia cada vez mas intimidante y fria

-No se de que habla sempai- dijo nervioso el Shinigami por menor

William bufo y se dio media vuelta, se alejo de Ronald y susurro –Te lo he advertido a la proxima no sera solo una advertencia-

Ronald estaba impactado ¿Como se habia dado cuenta?. William se diriguio a su despacho, yacia en el sofá un Grell recostado mirando hacia el techo, William lo sabia porque esa misma noche se disculparia con Grell por averle pegado, pero no lo hizo al ver como se escuchaban las voces de ambos, su ira lo habia dominado prefirio salir de hay antes de que le hiciera algo a Grell y de matar a Ronald, todos sabian que William era posecivo, que era un hombre que no diria que tenia una relacion con la parca roja, pero si que defenderia lo que es suyo, Ronald por otro lado siguio con su vida, nunca mas se volvio a acerca a Grell con los deseo que en realidad sentia por el, no queria que le sucediera algo a el o a su pelirrojo, todos los dias se daba cuenta que Grell caminaba raro, ahora William se lo hacia siempre, no dejandole un poco de tiempo para poder recuperarce, dia a dia se veia como un Grell se veia mas feliz, esa era la realidad, Sutcliff estaba feliz, estaba contento, tenia más antencion de su moreno, pero la realidad era que Ronald estaba celoso de William, sentia una ira, una rabia, un enojo incontrolable, el tenia lo que el no podia tener,¿Qué era lo que no podia tener? El amor de su amado Grell.

Grell estaba enamorado perdidamente de William, aunque su jefe no lo demostrara el tambien estaba enamorado de el, sin embargo no lo demostraba, y si lo demostraba era con esos celos que podrian hacer que matara a cualquiera que se acercara el pelirrojo, era una triste realidad para Ronald, solo podia acercarse a su jefe en hora de trabajo y solo para eso "TRABAJO".


End file.
